


A Ballerina With No Song

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: Riku's been quiet and distant lately. You wonder why.
Relationships: Riku (Kingdom Hearts) & Reader, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	A Ballerina With No Song

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely ghostvom on Twitter made the post:
> 
> "Had a dream where Riku was like really quiet and distant from everyone so I asked what happened to him and someone said "oh... well sora and riku are like a music box and riku was the ballerina and sora was his music so when he died... he stopped dancing."
> 
> So I decided to make it a reality.

You stood with everyone in the Mysterious Tower, waiting for further orders from Yen Sid concerning Sora and his one year disappearance. You talked a bit with Mickey, Donald and Goofy, learning of their adventures in the other worlds they traveled to in their search. You peaked back at Riku as Donald told Goofy off… again. 

He stood at the moon shaped window, blank gaze set out across the stars. He had been growing more and more distant, barely mumbling a word as the days went by in this fruitless search. He’d even stop speaking with Mickey, someone he trusted ever so dearly. 

“Mickey…” You had to ask, “w— what happened to Riku? I mean— I know what happened but he just seems so…” 

“Well gosh… Sora and Riku are like a music box. Riku was the ballerina and Sora was his music.” 

You smiled. “Yeah that sounds like them.”

“Yeah…” He sighed, looking remorsefully at Riku. “so when Sora disappeared, Riku— he…stopped dancing.”

You frowned. The four of you openly started at Riku. 

“Gawrsh, I sure do hope we find Sora soon.”

“Yeah,” Donald quacked. “Me too.”

You nodded, going to say something of your own but instead pursed your lips shut as your eyes flickered to Riku’s clenched fist. It was only for a moment but you had seen it. He made a grunt then rushed out the room.

The room grew tension in his absence.

“Jeez.” Thanks, Axel.

You stared at the door for a moment before taking a step forward. “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

No one stopped you. 

Once you made it out of the winding tower, you found Riku perched on the stairs.

Softly, you called out to him. “Riku…”

He jolted. “Y-yeah?”

You wanted to ask him if he was alright, but you knew he wasn’t. You wanted to tell him everything would be okay, but you didn’t know if it actually would be okay.

So you sat down next to him. 

And pulled him in close. 

Letting him use your shoulder to cry on.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr:[ BananaAppleWriter ](https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
